


Kiss at Midnight

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: ANOTHER FIC OF MY FAV PAIRING, BEHOLD, M/M, seungri is of course intoxicated, seungwhores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri is drunk and Seunghyun just wants to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss at Midnight

"Hyung," Seungri slurs, hooking an arm around Seunghyun's shoulder. "I think I'm drunk."

Seunghyun flinches, Seungri's breath reeks of rum, and if Seunghyun's not mistaken, something else that smells a lot like brandy. Seunghyun _hates_ brandy. It's absolutely nasty and he doesn't know why Seungri would drink it like he doesn't even care about his own body. He shrugs Seungri's arm off of himself and gives him a sympathetic look. "You're off your fucking tits, Seungri, why the hell are you drunk?"

Seungri blinks a couple of times, his eyes glazed over and his entire face tinged in pink. He flashes a smile and then giggles in a voice pitched too high. "Uh, it's a party, Hyung, you gotta drink!" 

Seunghyun places a hand on Seungri's cheek and Seungri leans into the touch, nuzzling the tip of his nose in Seunghyun's palm. Seunghyun chuckles because it's _so drunk Seungri_ , all random fits of giggles and clingy soft touches. Not to mention he's twice more affectionate when intoxicated, which is why Seunghyun can't exactly put him into his place when he's like this.

"You drank too much," Seunghyun says softly. "It's not even that great of a party," he notes, eyeing the room. The music's quieted down so they can actually have a conversation without having to yell into each other's ear, the worst is over. It's a friend of a friend's birthday bash, and both of them had been invited just to 'liven up the spirit'. Seungri is loud and Seunghyun supposedly attracts people. Well, Seungri certainly has been living up to his title. Seunghyun's just grumpy, they just landed from Japan and his body's decided to pull the old-man sickness on him. A quiet night in with a re-run of a Hallyu drama and a sleepy Seungri on his lap would've been just fine. But no, Seungri insisted to go, because he's nice and polite like that and he rarely turns down party invitations. 

"It'd be great-" a hiccup, "If you actually enjoy yourself, and-" and another, "Drink, Hyung," Seungri finishes his sentence with a sloppy press of his lips to Seunghyun's nape. His body is flush against Seunghyun's and god, he's so warm, his hand is on Seunghyun's thigh because he's leaning in too close and he needs a leverage. Seunghyun just wants to take him home.

"Seungri-yah," Seunghyun pushes Seungri away so now he's sitting upright. "Personal space? We're in public."

Seungri pouts and then scoots closer, closing the mere space between them yet again. "I'm drunk," he mumbles matter-of-factly. "No one would notice, you're just taking care of your maknae," he rests his head on Seunghyun's chest, grinning and nodding to himself.

Seunghyun sighs and brings Seungri's face up with hands on either side of his face so his gaze is level with him. "Let's just go home, alright?"

Seungri shakes his head, jutting out his lips because he _is_ a 25 months old baby. "Not yet."

"The DJ just called it a day. You've had your drink, you've had your dance, now let's just go home, okay? Hm?" Seunghyun starts rubbing circles on Seungri's cheek with his thumb. 

"Nu-uh, one more dance," Seungri brings up two fingers and Seunghyun has to suppress himself from rolling his eyes.

Seeing no other option, Seunghyun clicks his tongue and then leans in close, making sure to pitch his voice lower and raspier than it actually is before speaking, "Let's go home because I can't fuck you here." 

At that, Seungri's pupils dilate and his mouth falls slightly open. His cheeks are dusted an angry red, and that only seem to spur on Seunghyun's teasing even more.

"C'mon, Seungri. I wanna fuck."

Seungri blinks once, twice. Shakes his head to get some sense into himself. He's drunk so he can't see the small smile tugging at the corners of Seunghyun's lips, giving everything away. He furrows his brows and lets out a whine. "Hyuuuunggggggg."

Seunghyun tries to hide his smile, really, sober Seungri can't say no to _that_ , let alone very-drunk Seungri with half his mind buzzed with alcohol.

"I'll fuck you so good. I'll even let you ride me. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Seungri groans and tips his head back. "Hyuuungggg," he slings an arm above his eyes. "Nooooo."

Seunghyun reaches out to squeeze Seungri's thigh, his lips already brushing the shell of Seungri's ear. "If we don't leave now I promise you I won't be put out for a fucking week, Lee Seunghyun," he announces assuredly.

And that's the endgame. Seungri dramatically falls to his side, sighing loudly all the while. "Fine, take me home," he huffs. "You're such a bully."

Seunghyun chuckles, pats Seungri on the bum and fishes his phone out of his pocket to call for a cab. _Finally_. "My place tonight," he says with a smug smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this was rly bad but it'd been on my drafts for months so i decided to just post it w/e  
> also the title is a name of a cocktail lmao i'm terrible  
> ~*~proves that i am a topri trash once again*~


End file.
